In Between
by chanmiaw
Summary: Park Chanyeol, seorang pendatang baru di antara Byun Baekhyun dan Kris Wu. ChanBaek/Krisbaek.


**In Between**

**By**

**chanmiaw**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Casts aren't mine.**

**Pair : ChanBaek/KrisBaek**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

Byun Baekhyun menggerakan jari-jari mungilnya untuk menuliskan penjelasan dari guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas. Mungkin karena terlalu serius, ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang masuk ke ruang kelasnya.

"_Attention please_." Suara Kris Wu -guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu- menggema. "Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.

Merasa kegiatannya terganggu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke depan kelas. Dari balik kacamatanya dapat ia lihat Kris Wu berdiri dengan seseorang. Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat tinggi badan dari dua orang di depan kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Mohon bantuannya." Si pria berambut hitam -Park Chanyeol- membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah silahkan pilih tempat duduk kosong yang kau suka," titah Kris acuh.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju kursi kosong di pojok kelas. Ia sempat melihat beberapa orang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia harus bisa beradaptasi di tempat ini.

Lalu kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak begitu lama karena Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Chanyeol masih terus menatap Baekhyun hingga ia duduk di kursi tujuannya yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kursi Baekhyun.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol pelan. Jangan tanya kenapa ia melakukan hal ini. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Bibirnya seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. "Hai," sapanya balik.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

Sebut Chanyeol gila karena ia merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Salah satu kesulitan menjadi seorang murid baru adalah buta arah.

Dan itulah yang dialami Chanyeol sekarang.

Sudah sepuluh menit ia berjalan tidak tentu arah menyusuri gedung sekolah yang besar ini hanya untuk mencari letak kantin. Bukannya tidak ingin bertanya, Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk berusaha dulu sebelum meminta bantuan pada orang lain.

Sial? Mungkin. Karena kini Chanyeol berada di bagian dari gedung sekolah yang bisa dibilang sepi. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin tempat itu adalah gedung sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kelasnya. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi berakhir. Mungkin jam istirahat berikutnya Chanyeol akan bertanya saja tentang letak kantin kepada Baekhyun atau yang lainnya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Chanyeol terpaku. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara aneh.

Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang takut pada hantu atau hal gaib lainnya. Karena itu ia membalik badannya dan berjalan mengikuti arah dari suara aneh itu.

Sampailah ia di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dengan sedikit ragu Chanyeol mengintip melalui celah pintu.

.

.

Nyawa Chanyeol seolah tercabut dari tubuhnya saat itu juga.

Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada senyuman pertama kini ia lihat tengah terlentang tak berdaya dengan seseorang di atas tubuhnya. Dan mata Chanyeol masih cukup bagus untuk mengenali pria di atas Baekhyun adalah Kris Wu.

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapan Baekhyun. Tapi karena tidak ingin merasa lebih sakit lagi, Chanyeol segera berlari menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Ia ingin segera pergi dari kelas ini. Berusaha menghindari Baekhyun seperti yang sedari tadi ia lakukan. Tepatnya sejak kejadian di ruang terkutuk.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol berdiri, Baekhyun menggapai lengannya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Tidak ada yang-"

Terlambat. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik Chanyeol. Tarikan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mereka berada di sebuah lorong sekolah yang cukup sepi.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Tentang kejadian yang kau lihat tadi... Bisakah kau merahasiakannya?" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecih. Tangannya tiba-tiba meraih tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menyandarkan tubuh itu ke dinding dengan dorongan yang cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mau apa?" Baekhyun berontak, berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada di sisi tubuhnya .

Salah satu telapak tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Tidak kusangka. Seseorang yang memiliki wajah malaikat sepertimu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk merasakan tubuhmu huh?"

.

.

BRAK

Tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh dengan keras menghantam lantai. Ia tidak mengira Baekhyun sekuat itu.

"JAGA UCAPANMU! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini terperanjat.

Ketika melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/Delete?**


End file.
